castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Antidote
Getting back to the Corporation Now that Carmilla is dead you must get back to the corporation, fortunately the path back is pretty straight forward, but remember to collect the Brotherhood of Light Diary on your way back, also the doors open automatically so there's no switches for you to access. Once you enter the room you'll be taken back to the present automatically. You'll need your new Mist Form to get out of the room through the bars. Taking a right turn you'll find a fan which if you use your mist form over you'll be elevated into the next floor with a Magic Font. Climb the ladders next to the fan, and shimmy over the fan to a hole in the wall, use the mist form to go through the hole and collect the City Memorial you'll find there. There are two pathways, one blocked by a Riot Police mine and one blocked by bars, use the mist form to get through the bars and avoid the mine. Jump down to ground level and engage the trio of mine wielding Police and Possessed Citizens you'll encounter. After the fight climb the ruined boarded up shop, shimmy across the sign over a wall and drop into the alleyway. Take a right into a parking building, use your mist form to drop through a sewer gate, and turn on the power via a switch to access a elevator. Elevators to the Antidote Once you exit the elevator use your mist form to bypass a locked gate to turn on the switch inside and restore power, go back through the gate via Mist form and climb the stairs, take a left turn and use your mist form to get past the gate. Keep going on that path until you encounter a gated elevator, use your mist form to enter and take it to the top, exit the elevator and take the left path where you'll encounter a floor grate, use your mist form to sink to the two levels below. Climb up to a hallway, take the elevator up, and begin on the right path, hop between chunks of floor sticking out of the wall and climb down the stairs on the right to collect a Pain Box. Once you go back up the stairs you'll probably be able to spot a Pile of Sacrifice on the next section of floor but without Demonic Wings you won't be able to get it. Instead, starting from the elevator, take a left then immediately a right into a hallway where the next cut-scene will play. You'll have to use the Shadow Portal to assume your Plague of Rats form to sneak into the next room. You'll find another shadow portal in the room next to the door where the scientists come out. You must be very careful at this point, if either the scientists or the Golgoth Guard in the room notice you, you'll be dead or at least very close to death. First hide around the corner of the room that the scientists come out, next while he's still in the shadows sneak up behind him and possess him. After that quickly make your way over to the eye scanner to enter the laboratory. Now that you have the antidote Zobek will open a portal to your position and the boss battle will begin after the cut-scene. Boss: Raisa Volkova, Daughter of Satan It's time for a big boss fight with Raisa! She now takes her demonic Daughter of Satan form. She can deal lots of damage, so be careful. Raisa can use several attacks against Dracula. She can rush straight directly at him: dodge on the left or right, and use the few seconds her back is open to attack. If you stay mid-range from her, she will try to crush you, or use her belly-mouth and her huge tongue to hurt you. Try to jump to avoid getting hit. You can also try to block it and counter-attack, but the timing is very short. If you stay far from Raisa, she will shoot two rays of energy on the ground. Dodge on the right, and then on the left to avoid getting hit. If one beam hits you, the second will likely damage you as well, so be careful. She can also shoot a straight ray of energy, even at short range: dodge on the left or right. If you get caught inside her huge mouth, perform the QTE quickly to escape and avoid taking too much damage. Use the Void Sword if you need to get health back quickly, or some Tears of a Saint. Avoid using the Chaos Claws, except if you're counter-attacking: use the Whip instead, as its length will allow you to anticipate Raisa's moves. At some point, Raisa will fly away, and launch projectiles at you. Keep moving to avoid them. Note that you can shoot one or two Chaos Bombs at Raisa before she launches the projectiles. At the end of the attack, she will come back on the battle field, causing at little shock wave: jump before she lands to avoid it. When she has no more health, perform the QTE to finish her. Dracula falls and lands in the castle once again... Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs